1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a service hole cover mounting structure, and a vehicular battery mounting structure provided with this service hole cover mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-083601 (JP 2009-083601 A), for example, describes an electric vehicle in which a battery unit having a service plug is mounted under a floor panel. The electric vehicle described in JP 2009-083601 A includes a boot member that is arranged between a boot mounting hole formed in the floor panel and a service plug opening formed in an upper surface of the battery unit, and a cap member that covers the boot mounting hole. The boot member is made of synthetic rubber and formed in a bellows-shape. An operating lever for operating the service plug is housed inside this boot member.
However, with the technology described in JP 2009-083601 A, if the floor panel is displaced horizontally with respect to the battery unit when a vehicle collision occurs, the boot member may become tilted with respect to the operating lever, and the boot member may contact the operating lever.